Shadow's Past Resurrected
by ShadowxRiley-Love
Summary: Takes place in the Sonic X universe. Chris meets the new girl, Marina. But Shadow sees her as Maria's reincarnation!
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1  
  
It was 3:00 pm; the time when the students who enrolled in Station Square Elementary went home for the day. Chris Thorndyke sighed as he looked at his homework assignment. He then looked at the sky wishing that it were a free weekend. But then again, he would eventually need to do the assignment anyways. It read:  
  
"Find and describe someone you know who would always be there for you in the toughest times. You will need to spend time with them to have your essay done before the due date. That person must be able to spend time with you, willing to answer your questions, and help you with the given assignment."  
  
Chris sighed heavily, "Oh boy. I wonder whom I should ask? Grandpa? Uncle Sam?" Chris continued to think as he walked for home. He was blank for a second, but thought about someone that might help. "Maybe.... I should ask Sonic to help me. After all, I bet he wouldn't mind. He IS a hero, right?" He continued to think until he heard a voice call to him. "Um, excuse me! Can you... help me please?"  
  
Chris turned around. To his surprise, it was a girl his age. She had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a skirt and a jacket that reached her elbows. She wore a thin sweater underneath her jacket. Chris asked, "Okay. What could I help you with?" The girl answered shyly, "Well... I heard from Helen at lunch that... your mother was Lindsay Thorndyke." Chris nodded and smiled, "Yes. That's right." The girl smiled back, "Would it be alright if I could write my...essay on her? She's really one of my biggest stars that I look up to!" Chris wanted to say it was all right, but he remembered that his mother wasn't always home; he would have to say "no". Chris slowly replied, "Well, I'd like to, but my mother probably won't be able to help you..." The girl slowly looked at the ground. She quickly said, "Oh. Well, that's okay. Thanks anyways..." She turned the other way and started walking away slowly. Chris felt guilty. He then called out to her, "Wait!" The girl turned around in confusion. Chris ran up to her and explained, "Maybe I can help you with something else. You know Sonic the Hedgehog right?" The girl nodded her head slowly. Chris continued, "Then I can help you! Sonic stays at my place, along with his friends. If you want, you could interview one of them?" The girl looked at Chris in surprise. She pointed towards herself and repeated, "I can... interview one of them?" Chris smiled sweetly and nodded. The girl blushed and exclaimed, "Wow! Thank you. That would be great!" Chris replied, "Great! You can come over today. I'm sure they're not busy!" She agreed, but gasped, "Oh! But I have to call my grandfather." Chris said confidently, "Don't worry about it! You can call him when we get to my place! "The girl smiled again and thanked Chris. They started walking for Chris' place. But Chris forgot to introduce himself. He looked at the girl as they continued walking and introduced, "I forgot to mention. My name is Chris. You are?" The girl giggled and replied, "My name's... Marina." 


	2. Conversation Gone Downward

Chapter 2  
  
Riley looked over the yard of the Throndyke Mansion on the balcony. It was so large and empty. Riley wanted to run in the field, but she had to tend with company over. She sighed as she looked over her shoulder. She didn't want to ask, but she was tempted to. She turned around; being calm, and asked, "Look, if you're not here to see me..." Riley then had an annoyed look as she placed her hands on her hips, "Then why are you here Shadow?"  
  
The black hedgehog was standing on the roof, arms crossed. His eyes were closed until he responded to the purplish-red hedgehog. He didn't bother to turn around to answer. Instead, he asked her, "Is there a problem?" Riley knew he was just being annoying, but answered explaining, "Well, you'd give me a reason. THAT'S the problem." Shadow then looked at Riley and replied, "The reason is not important. What IS important is that someone will find it weird you're 'talking to yourself'." Riley was put down, as she thought to herself, "I don't care if anyone hears! I still need a reason..."  
  
Riley found out Shadow was alive from Rouge a few weeks ago. After that, Shadow always seemed to visit Riley. But it was always for a purpose. He'd always give Riley a reason for his coming. And Riley would say it's okay for him to stay, just as long Sonic and the others didn't know. She kept him hidden from everyone else, as a secret. But today, Shadow didn't bother to even let out an excuse. Riley became annoyed at this.  
  
She turned around and jumped off the balcony. Shadow watched her movement. Riley then told Shadow, hands on her hips and replied, "Fine! Be that way. I'll just go run into the fields if I have to! But don't expect me to keep you secret anymore!" She turned around with a "hmph!" and started to run off. Shadow jumped from the roof to the grassy ground. He looked up and glared at Riley while she was still running. He crossed his arms and exclaimed, "I hate it when she does that. I can't stay in this dump of a mansion by myself while Sonic is here!" Shadow then ran after Riley. While he did he smiled to himself and thought, "But this does give me the chance to get some exercise out of chasing her."  
_________________________  
  
Chris and Marina started talking a little bit more after their run in with each other. "Oh! Now I remember who you are! You're the new student in my class right? Mr. Stuart's homeroom?" Marina nodded, "Yup! That's me! I used to live on the other side of town, but I moved in with my grandfather about 2 weeks ago. I haven't made many friends yet but Helen." Chris listened and smiled, "I'm sure you'll make a whole lot more friends when you met Sonic and the gang!" Marina giggled, "Oh yes! I can't wait!"  
  
By the time they got to Chris' house, Chris looked at Marina and asked, "You ready?" Marina nodded, "I'm ready." 


End file.
